Family Love
by Yookami
Summary: A single father and his neko son, what more could be said except for this father can get rather abusive while his poor little son has to deal with his father's sexual and aggressive actions. Will little Emi be alright. Yaoi/incest/hardcore/rape.
1. Chapter 1: Making Papa Mad

**Chapter 1: Making Papa Mad**

Rembrandt had just gotten home after a long day of working at the shipyards, grunting as he took a beer from the fridge, opening it and drinking heavily from as he kicked back to watch some porn on the television waiting for his 'son' to get home so he could get his 'surprise' for the boy. **"Stupid bitch."** he'd grunt out as he took another beer and started drinking it, looking at the clock that read. '3:27' he'd grit his teeth as he returned to watch the TV on his recliner. **"Shoulda' been home a half hour ago."** he grunted as he threw the now empty beer cans away. **"Soon as he gets home I'll give him such a surprise!"** he'd grin wickedly as he eyed the white box near his backpack, wherein the boy's surprise awaited him.

Emi had spent his day at school then after school hanging out with his friends that he had forgotten that he had to be home. After he and his friends had gotten some ice cream had had finally seen the time on his watch. **"Oh no I'm late! Daddy is going to be mad."** He waved good bye to his friends as he ran towards his home trying to finish his ice cream before he had gotten home but he wasn't half way done with it when he got there. **"Daddy I'm home~!"** He shouted walking in but when he saw the can on the floor his ears had lowered as he tried to make his way toward his room with the melted ice cream in his hand.

The elder would look over at the young neko boy, glaring at him as he got up from his chair, standing up in front of him as he'd slap the ice cream out of his hand, getting down on a knee in front of him as he then yanked the boy forwards, raising his hand as he began to let loose a flurry of smacks on to the unsuspecting boy's butt. **"You stupid kid, I told you to be home by 3:00!"** He hollered out at him as he continued spanking him hard thirty-one times, one for every minute he was late, grinning wickedly, enjoying the sound and feel of every strike that his hand made on his ass. **"That's enough of this."** he said as he stood and dragged the boy to his feet. **"Get your pussy ass moving, it's time we had a little talk about how you're gonna' start pulling your weight around here!"** he said as he began to drag the boy into his bedroom, throwing him on to his little bed as he glared down at him.

Emi's tail went in between his shaking legs seeing his father slap the ice cream from his hand and begin to slap him. To others a spanking meant pain and hate for the one who had done it but secretly Emi had liked it though he didn't know it himself. His tail flinched with each hit as he cried out, tears running down his face. It was true that a part of him was scared but another part was beginning to get aroused from the actions his father was taking. He laid on the bed with his arms above his head not moving feeling his father would get mad at him. He had an innocent look on his face looking at his father speaking with a small nearly pathetic voice. **"Daddy I'm sorry for being late. I'll get a job if that's what daddy wants."** Tears still flowed boy Emi's face as his tail laid between his legs while his ears tight against his head.

**"Tch, you're damn right."** he said as he charged up to the other, pushing him down into the sheets as he began to forcefully rip the clothes from his body, tearing each article off and quickly tossing it aside. **"There's only one kind of 'job' that I want for you now, and it involves a good hard 'blow'!"** he said as he stripped his son naked on his bed before he opened up the fly to his pants, jerking out his seven uncut inches and golf ball sized testicles, he'd grunt as he forced his son's face up into his genitals. **"Now put it in your mouth and gimme' a blow-job!"** he ordered.

Emi's face turned completely red at his father's actions as he pushes himself away. **"No daddy I can't do that. It's wrong and disgusting."** He said in a scared voice trying to crawl away and covering himself with the blanket. He couldn't believe what he had just seen as he started to feel a weird sensation between his legs. Sweet little moans came from him but he covered his mouth to stop them while he hand another hand on his now growing erection. He uncovered his mouth for a few moments to speak as pants came this time. **"Daddy I don't want this job. Please let me get one on my own."** He said pledging at his father.

**"Bitchh, you're too little and pathetic to get a real job."** he roared out at the boy as he grabbed him by the hair on his head and rolled the boy on to his back, pulling his head down and shoving the head of his cock to the boy's lips, forcing his mouth open as he began to shove the head down into the boy's mouth. **"Either you do this for me or I'll get back to beating you senseless, then I'll fuck your pussy raw and tear you up!"**he growled. "So take this job or get ready to face your own doom!"

Tears flowed down Emi's little face nearly gagging from having his father's cock in his mouth. What choice did he have and it seemed that the best option that he had at the moment was to do what he was told. He placed small shaking hands on his father's waist closing his eyes as he slowly began sucking him off making more sobbing noises that were muffled by having to suck his father. He hated that very moment yet in the back of his mind he slightly liked it. He sucking was slow and he was only really taking in the head since his mouth was small he couldn't take much plus the fact that he didn't really know much to do.

The elder would smirk, moaning lowly as the younger sucked on his head, he'd groan as he pulled back his member from the boy's mouth. **"Why don't you just try licking on it for a while, then I can try and get some more in there."** he said as he petted the boy on his head, down his back, grinning a bit as he stroked himself. **"Don't be afraid to touch it either."** he then reached down with his other free hand, stroking down the boy's chest to his own little package, holding it all in his hand firmly, even a little bit rough, fondling him there hard. **"Heh, do you like it when daddy touches your naughty place?"****  
**  
Small tears fell from the little cat boys face stopping his sucking but the taste his father's hot member stayed in his mouth. Oddly enough he had liked the taste but he didn't want to believe what he was doing and even more that he was doing this to his father. His ears hugged the sides of his of his head trying to refuse again but just as he would move away to run his father had began touching the spot that he himself had never really dared to play with. **"Ahhhh~!"** He made small moan as he unknowingly hugged at his father's waist nuzzling his head near his father's area. **"Daddy~! Please...it feels....it feels weird."** He panted as his small tongue lay out of his mouth drooling as his legs spread out wide while his small length grew fast throbbing painfully.

**"Oh, what's this?"** His father asked him with a widened grin on his face, smirking as he pinched at his little length playfully, his own member reacting and growing harder. **"Looks like you're enjoying this more then you care to let on."** he said as he stroked his son's length as he fondled him. **"You're really growing up, I can tell."** He said with a brief chuckle as he soon let go of the boy, backing away a bit as he then took off all of his clothes too, laying down on the boy's bed naked as well. **"Now we can both play together"** he said as he pulled his son up on to his chest, smiling down at him as he looked him into his eyes. **"I know it was wrong of me to act so forceful just a short while ago, I hope you'll forgive me for it"** he said as he pulled his face close to his own. "**Forgive me?"** he asked his neko son.

Squeals and other cute noises came from the neko boy's mouth squirmed around feeling another urge coming to his little body. **"Daddy~"** He moaned out embarrassed that he was having his father touch such a naughty spot and even more that he was liking it, _a lot_. Sweet relief moved onto his body when his father stopped at his touching but that vanished as he was pulled on top on his father's body. His cheeks turned a rosy pink color from the sudden kind acts from his father. He looked away from his father's face laying down on that board chest that belong to his manly father. **"I forgive you daddy since I was being mean to daddy."** He laid himself comfortably accidentally straddling himself near his father's harden length as little Emi whimper slightly from it.

"Uhmm, don't worry about that" Rembrandt said as he pulled the boy in closer to his body, smiling softly as he kissed the boy once on his sweet little lips, chuckling a bit as he did so. **"Hey, I got your first kiss!"** he said as he patted him on his butt gently. "**Uhmhm so soft"** he said as he groped it, then smacked it hard. **"And your lips are soft too"** he said as he kissed him again, licking them this time. **"And you taste like me too!"** he said laughing as he pulled the boy into a deep kiss, his mouth smothering his young neko son's as he forced his tongue into the boy's mouth.

His first kiss?! His father had taken it but he had been waiting to use it on someone else. Though when he thought about it what his father took was a well enough punishment for refusing orders from his fathers. What happened next though, he didn't except his father to place his tongue into his mouth. He pushed himself away with a little pathetic sounding voice. **"Noooo! Mmmmmm...ahhhh~"** When he had moved he had rubbed his little length against his father's chest and that had done it to make him have his first ever climax that had sprayed on his father's chest. He covered his mouth and looked down at his father trying to get away from his father fearing that he would be punished. **"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean it on purpose."** He said crying out tears falling from his face.

**"Hm, I'll admit that was a little bit **_**'naughty'**_** of you"** he said as he looked up at his son, then down to the mess on parts of his abs and semi hairy chest, smiling slyly as he looked back up to his son. **"But not necessarily anything I'd punish."** he continued, pulling his son back up to him, smirking as he did so. **"It could turn out be a punishment though if you don't clean it up, with your tongue"** he said as he looked down at the boy, petting his head, as he grinned, pushing his head closer to the mess he had made. **"Don't make me ask you twice."****  
**  
A scared disgusted look came over the boy as he was told to clean up the mess that he had made, with his tongue. Forcefully and with nearly no thinking, Emi punished himself away from his father's hold and from the mess making him fall off the bed with his stomach facing down and his rear up in the air. He dared not move from being afraid of what might happen next from his involuntary actions. **"No daddy. That's gross and it came from me. I don't wanna lick it. I'll clean it a with clothes."** He said looking back with an innocent look mixed in with fear.

**"Hm, well if that's honestly the way you feel"** he said faking an understanding tone as he stood up, picking the boy up the floor rather harshly and setting him at the edge on the bed, on his knees and ass up in the air. **"I guess you'll just have to take the punishment!"** he said with a wicked grin on his face as he wiped the boy's semen from his chest with his son's shirt, smirking as he knelt down in front of the boy's rear now, pulling aside his tail as he leaned in close and kissed his little hole. **"I think it's time that I break in your pussy"** he said as he licked it. **"Get ready for me to fuck it with my cock!"****  
**  
Oh how relief Emi had felt when his father spoke so clam and understanding. Emi sighed in pure relief though that didn't last for long. Being place at the edge of the bed on your knees and hearing the word punishment, fear ran again to Emi looking back just in time to hear what his father was planning. Tears quickly appeared rolling down his face not believing what was happening. He closed his eyes with his ears narrowed against his head as he did something he didn't think he would ever do, kick his father where it really hurts. **"NOOOOOOO!!!!"** He screamed out in bloody murder running from his father's hold and out of the room. He ran down stairs not thinking of what to do or where to go but when he saw the closet near the front door he ran towards it not thinking that he could just run outside since he was at this moment too scared to want to run away. He hid in the closet curling up against the back corner trying to hide himself under coats and other things. As he hid he made tiny little whimpers and cries as he thought why his father was acting this way enough to do those things to his own son but the worse part about it was that in the back of his mind he kind of wanted his father to do that but he wasn't going to believe that he wanted that from his own father.

Rembrandt would grunt, feeling the full pain of the kick to his personal area, wincing in pain as he looked away from the boy as he ran away, getting up and dressed as he felt the intoxication of the alcohol taking the boy's clothes down to him as he knocked on the door of the closet, setting the clothes down beside it. **"I brought you down your clothes"** he said. **"I folded them."****  
**  
Emi's ears twitched hearing his father's voice. He sounded calm not angry at all but didn't he kick him and refuse his father's orders? He thought that his father realized what he was doing and got back his senses. Emi thought that with a smile as he poked out his head to look up at his fully clothed father. He came out completely and started to dressing himself. **"I'm sorry for what I did daddy but you really scared me. Can you forgive me?"** He asked with an innocent voice after he had placed his shirt on.

**"Of course I can, I let myself get drunk"** he said as he picked up the boy's underwear and shorts and held them together for the boy to step into. **"I should be the one asking you to forgive me**..." he said as he looked down.

With a smile Emi came in running hugging at his father's leg nuzzling his head against his father's side. **"I forgive you daddy."** With that said and done he backed away then stepped into his underwear then shorts. Looking up at his father he smiled proudly jumping up with place his arms around his neck and in for a hug.

Rembrandt would hold his son close, smiling as he kissed him on his cheek and then stood up held on to him for a bit. **"I'm hungry"** he said finally, looking down to his son. **"And I got a good pay check today-how about you and I go out to that new sushi bar near the harbor?"****  
**  
Both ears and tail popped up all from what he heard his father say even giving a cattish smile. **"Really? Then what are we waiting for daddy."** He said pulling him by his father's large hand and acting as if nothing that happened between them that day. **"Oh I can't wait. I can already taste the yummy sushi."** He said looking back at his father while still trying to pull the taller male.

**"Ok ok ok**" he said grabbing his son's jacket, his own and his wallet and both their bus passes. **"Come on Emi let's get going"** he said as he looked down at his son and held the door open for him. **"You're so happy now, does fish really affect kitties in such a way?"** he said chuckling as he pet the boy on his head fondly between his ears.

His ears danced on top of his head feeling his father's gentle touch, alight purr leaving his father. It had all seemed like it was just a really bad dream to him with the way his father had acted but the more Emi thought about it the worse he felt for feeling such a naughty thing towards his own father. He nuzzled his head comfortably into his father's large hand folding down his ears as he did so. **"Other things make kitties happy too."** He giggled then trapping his father's hand with his own small and slender hands hugging the larger male's arm warmly. **"I love daddy the best when he is happy."**

**"Well I'd love to know just what 'other' things make kitties happy"** he said as he bent down, kissing the boy on his forehead as he pushed his ears back chuckling a bit **"But some other time, let's get going!"** he said as he held on to his son's hand as he walked down the stairs and into the bus, riding down the whole way to the sushi bar, they'd get off and then head inside.

A blush came over Emi and it stayed all the way to the sushi bar and even after they got there. He held tightly onto his father's oversized hands but as they walked in he suddenly became shy hiding behind his father's back though he still kept a hold on the hand. Why he felt shy? There was a reason behind it though he wouldn't tell digging his face into his father's back. **"You lead the way daddy."** He said in an almost silent voice.

**"Hn, something wrong kiddo?"** The elder said as he looked back down at the boy, ordering a booth for two as he walked into the restaurant further, sitting down in a closed in booth room. **"So what's eating you tonight Emi?"** he asked his son.

Emi had sat on the other side of his father looking down as well as playing with his fingers since it was what he did when he was nervous. **"I don't know I just feel so weird with so many people around."** He said not looking up. **"Can I sit next to you daddy?"** He asked looking up at him with a cute look on his face.

**"Sure, come on over"** the elder said pulling a cushion up beside him as he waited for Emi to join him. **"And don't worry about it, it's ok, Daddy's here for you."** he said petting the boy tenderly between his ears.

Sitting next to his father, he grabbed a hold of his arm and hugged it tight purring softly from the pet he was getting. He thought about what had happened not too long ago at their house and a crimson blush fell on his face. To hide it from his father he nuzzled his head into the other's arm tightening his hold on the arm. It's true that it was a scary thing to remember but when he thought if his father wasn't being so mean, would he have actually let his father? A single whimper left his little mouth the more he thought about the answer.

**"Something wrong kiddo?"** The elder said as he pet the boy on his back. **"If it's about earlier I'm sorry, I was drunk, I promise to stop drinking and never do it again"** he said. **"Promise!"** he then held out his pinky in front of the boy's face.

With a little bounce of surprise he looked at his father wondering how he could have guessed what he was thinking or more like close of what he was thinking. The little boy's ear hugged the side of his head as he nodded as his tail flicked around between his legs. **"And I'm sorry for having such naughty thoughts about it, daddy."** He said rising up his little pinky to connect with his father's.

The elder was a little caught off by the other's answer, but smiled as he kissed the boy on his forehead, then greeted the chef as the two enjoyed a lovely meal of sushi.

Emi had more than liked his sushi and even more with his father. Though every once in a while as they ate he would sneak a peek at his father and for a strangle reason his heart started to beat as a blush crossed his face each time he looked at his father. After he had finished his half he had decided on a nap as he laid his head in his father's lap snuggling up close closing his eyes and drifting off a bit.

The elder would finish up his food, pay the chef then take some to go sushi home with him and his son as he tucked the boy into bed, then going off to his own bed, stripping when he got there, climbing naked into bed as a storm began to roll into town.


	2. Chapter 2: A Rain Night Calls for a bit

**Chapter 2: A Rain Night Calls for a bit of Fun**

He slept calmly in his bed enjoy the warmth of it very comfortable for a good ten minutes when he heard the loud roar of the storm. Jumping out of bed he hissed but the storm roared again but this time louder scaring poor little Emi. He ran all the way to his father's room crawling under the covers and hugging at his father's leg not noticing that his father was naked.

**"Ungh, Emi"** the elder would say as he pulled up the covers, pulling the boy from his leg up beside him.

Grabbing on tight to his father's neck he shook in fear from the storm outside. Whimpering and crying he nuzzled closer but jumped as the storm roared again. **"I'm scared!"** He cried out pulling himself closer to his father's naked body.

**"Calm down kitty"** he said as he held the boy close, a blanket draped over him, petting him on his head.

Looking up at his father he cried more trying to calm himself but it wasn't easy with the storm outside. Moving his legs around he felt his leg hit slightly at something. He pulled up the covers to finally see his father naked body. His face went dark red gulping after placing the covers down. **"Why does daddy have no close on?"** He asked with an innocent tone in his voice.

**"Cause', uhmmm..."** he blushed a bit then smiled as he answered his son. **"...it's more comfortable for daddy to sleep without his clothes on"** he said as he pet his son on his head, smiling slyly. **"Maybe, you'd let daddy undress you and you could try it?"** he asked. **"It might calm you down..."** he cooed into the boy's ear.

Emi still had a blush to his cheeks but his mouth was in an ahhhhh from hearing what his father explained though his ear twitched around from the way his father spoke in his ear making him blush a bit darker. **"It's comfortable? I want to try daddy! Undress me please."** He sat back up but when he did another roar like sound came from outside making Emi hiss as his tail puffed up.

**"Sure thing kiddo"** Rembrandt said, smiling as he slowly began to undress his young neko son, removing all of his clothes, now gazing down at his entirely naked son he'd chuckle as he bent his head down so he was face to face with him. **"you know if you want to-daddy can give you...'the talk'...about what adults like to do in bed"** reaching to his son's sides, pulling him a little closer to him. **"Teach you about your naughty places, and, how to kiss and love daddy just how he loves you"** he said as he got a little bit ahead of himself, smirking as he kissed the boy gently on his lips. **"Or we could just go to bed, whatever you want Emi!"**

It was true that Emi was shy with having his father remove his clothes but he couldn't see anyone else or more like he didn't want anyone else to do that except his father. He found himself embarrassed with his father so close to him that there seemed no possible way not to blush. _"Love daddy? I want to love daddy."_ He wiggles and whimpered into the kiss his father gave and once it was done he pulled himself closer to his father. **"Please teach me. I want to know about 'the talk' and I love daddy so I want to show him. So please tell me daddy. I wanna know."**

**"That's my little kitty"** he said as he kissed him again, laying down on his chest as he looked his son over. **"ok first things first, you gotta' know your equipment, you probably know that this is what makes us different from the girls, right?"** he said as he reached down and fondled his son's little package. **"It's called a penis"** he said stroking it, then he poked and tickled the boy's balls **"these are called testicles"** he said as he then moved a hand between the boy's legs, pressing a finger to his hole. **"and that's your anus, but to keep things simple..."** he said as he went through the three again, this time in slang. **"This here's your prick, these are your balls and that's your boy pussy, got it?"**

Embarrassment filled his face as his father explain as well as touched the areas his father mentioned though an uncontrolled moan left his tiny lips with each touch though a much louder an sexual moan came from his father pressing the finger in his hole. **"Got it but daddy what will help in showing how much I love you?"** He asked with a very sexual look on his face.

**"Of course, well first you need to learn how to kiss me"** he said as he got up on his knees in front of his son, smiling as he puckered up and kissed his boy. **"Like that, then you need to know how to ask him to love you...say to me 'daddy, will you please make love to me?' like that!"** he said chuckling. **"Then you wanna' move in close to daddy, start making me touch you places and you touch me back and arouse us both"** he said. **"When your p***k, and my cock are hard"** he said touching each of theirs. **"Then we can make love, got it!"**

He listened to his father making metal notes of everything though at some parts were embarrassing he still had a slight serious face to him. One thing confused him though, was that the way a father and son showed how they love each other? Well at that moment he was determined to show his father how much he loved him. He nodded to himself and opened his mouth as he had an innocent smile on his face. **"Daddy, will you make love to me now."** He honesty didn't now what he was asking for but he did it anyway taking his father's hand and pulling it closer to his small package as it made him whimper when he moved a bit to take his father's larger package in his small hands. It took both of his to grab it but he didn't care as he leaned in to give his father a kiss.

**"Yes, I would love to"** the elder said as he began to stroke his son's length as he fondled his tender package, chuckling into the kiss as his own cock twitched in the boy's hands, he'd moan as he leaned in to kiss him again. **"I love you, Emi..."** he said as he began to lean in closer to the other, one hand on his back, caressing it and pushing him down into the bed as his other free hand continued to work on his package.

Moaning and nearly shirking from getting touched and even more by his own father he tightened his little hands around his father's c**k as he tried moving his hands faster. He made a small bouncing motion as he was on top of his father now feeling the effect as he already began to pre-cum. **"Daddy I love you! I love you so much! I want you to love me more!"** He screamed out as he was cumming.

**"Hm, really excited now, aren't you?"** the elder said as he chuckled, stroking the boy's cock quickly as he sat him down on his lap, watching as he shot his cum out on to his chest, smirking as he looked down at him. **"Naughty naughty boy"** he chuckled out" he said as he petted his son on his head with a free hand. **"what're you going to do to clean it up?"** he asked his son with a wily smile on his face.

Embarrassed since he knew the answer of what to do he gulped looking down with his cheeks slightly red. **"Lick it off?"** He said in a question form still looking down though as he sat of his father's lap he moved himself into his father's grown up body. He slid his fingers slightly up and down still stroking his father's cock.

**"Yeah..and in return"** he said as he slid a finger up across the slick film of semen on his abdomen, raising it to his lips, licking it then pressing it to his son's. **"I'll go ahead and love you right in your boy pussy"** he said. **"Deal?"**

Emi's head and ear's popped up straight , hearing his father do what he did and tell him what he wanted to tell his son he now stared at his father's finger that had the white substance of it. He didn't want to do it thinking it was gross but he wanted love from his father and that meant that he would have to. Licking his father's finger rather sexually, without knowing himself, he licked his father's finger clean. Licking his lips he had found it rather tasty and with that in mind he leaned towards his father's chest licking the rest of the cum off as if it was milk that had spilled.

Rembrandt would moan low and hoarsely as he kept one hand on his son's head, petting him tenderly between the ears, his other hand he'd use to freely stroke himself as he moaned; when he saw the cum was gone he'd sit up in bed, pushing Emi back down into the sheets as he spread his legs, dipping his head down to his son's crotch. **"Now beg for it"** he said, huskily, exhaling his warm breath out on to the boy's small package. **"beg for me, to love you...fill your little boy pussy up with my love for you!"**

A tiny squeal like sound came from the same neko boy having his father push him to the bed. Emi seemed more embarrassed at the moment with his legs spread out and his father right between them with the order that he gave Emi. Beg for his love? Emi thought about it while biting his lip. He really wished for his father to love him and at that moment he came to the thought that he would do as his father told him to. Looking at his father, cheeks still a rosy color and with a look of just pure innocence he bean. **"Please father! I want you to love me! Love me until you can't anymore and fill me with all your love!"** He cried out then went to bite his lips hard as his tail moved around near his father's crotch.

**"That's my boy"** he said as he smirked, dipping his head down as his hands caroused the boy's thighs, pushing them down and groping them as he kissed the boy's penis tenderly licking away the cum from his slit as he licked down over his balls, then finally reached his hole, kissing and licking it as he made out with it, moaning into his son's crotch. **"Ungh, you taste sweet down here..."** he sighed out. **"...really sweet, I can't wait to stuff you with my own cum!"**

Sweet little pleasing moans lift those small lips of his as he enjoyed nearly every second of what his father gave him. He gasps, trashing about slightly from his father having his taste of his small hole. **"Daddy~"** He gave in a moan like fashion closing and opening his legs over and over as he was once again hard nearly throbbing. **"Oh please...daddy~"**

**"Hm, please what?"** The elder teased out, sitting back up as he brushed the head of his cock up against his son's slick wet hole **"You want Daddy to fuck you now, huh"** he teased, grunting as he barely pressed the head into the hole. **"Want Daddy to fill you up?"**

Emi gasped, squealed, and made much more moans that couldn't resist leaving his little mouth. A tiny voice in his head told him that he was doing something bad but yet another much louder voice screamed out to be heard by his father as tears fell slowly from eyes. **"Please daddy. I want you to.......I want you to fuck my....my boy pussy with your...with you cock!"** He was embarrassed to say those words but anyone could tell that was what he what he wanted from the sexual look on his face. His tail twitched and moved around under him puffing up from the excitement of the moment almost not being able to wait for his father to just begin.

**"Fuck, yeah..."** he groaned out as he began to thrust himself forcefully into the boy, growling lowly before letting out a near roar like moan, pulling his cock back and forth as he began to f**k the boy beneath him hard up his ass. **"...agh, ooogh yeah...boy, I'm gonna' fuck your boy pussy hard..."** he'd groan out. **"...oh yeah hell I'm gonna' cherry pop!"** angling himself in different ways, until the head of his cock was banging up against the boy's tiny prostate, his 'cherry' relentlessly hitting it as he fucked him.

**"It' hurts it hurts so much!"** He shouted with his little lungs tightening the muscles from his rear only making it hurt more than ever. Tears poured out from his tightly closed eyes but each time his tiny prostate was hit his eyes shot open but just as fast closed. **"Daddy it hurt!"** He said whining out as his claws sank into the bed ripping at it with each thrust he received. He wasn't going to lie, when his father hit just right he could feel the pleasure overlap the pain but it would soon disappear and be replaced with the torturing pain of having his body lose it's pureness.

He'd groan out as he continued fucking **"Ungh, fuck yeah it feels so good!" **his son over and over again, harder and faster. **"Shut yer trap you little whore!"** he'd holler out as he continued to fuck his son, with a sinister grin on his face as he held the boy down, forcing a hard kiss onto his lips as he pulled him in closer to his body, straddling his hips as he fucked him.

Crying his little eyes into the kiss he didn't feel the love that his father told him about. He wanted to push away and run like last time but this time he didn't have it in him. He only cried as the pain drew not just from the forceful ways his father used on him but also from the feeling of being heart broken. Letting his body go limp he allowed his father to his body because that was the way he would show his father his love for him even if his father didn't return it like he wished it to be returned.

**"Tch, love hurts..."** the elder said as he noticed the change in his son's attitude, groaning a bit as he realized he'd messed up again as he slowed his pace down, eventually stopping as he looked down at the boy beneath him, slowly pulling out of him as the storm quieted to just a steady heavy rain fall. **"...adults like me can't really express love all to well anymore..."** he said pulling away from the boy and turning his back to him. **"...I shouldn't have told you all that I did, I'm sorry for hurting you too..."**

Looking over at his father that moved away he had felt that he had disappointed his father once more. Crawling over to him even with the pain that he felt from his rear he curled himself up against his father's broad back. His tiny slender arms moved to wrap themselves around his father's back as he dug his face against him. He didn't speak only whined from the pain he still felt hoping that his father got the message that he was giving him.

**"I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that"** he said as he groaned, pulling his son into his arms and holding on to him, petting his head as a hand moved down between his legs to massage his hole. **"...I'm just no good at expressing my love anymore, in any way..."** he said as he kissed his son's forehead gently.

Tiny pain filled whimpers came from his throat from the massaging of his hole though those whimpers turned into tiny moans. Closing his eyes a few tears ran down his delicate face as he opened his mouth to try and speak. **"I love......I love dadd...I love daddy the most."** He cried out burying his head in his father's chest as fresh tears now came pouring from his eyes. **"I want daddy to be happy but daddy scares me."** He said as his little body began to shiver.

**"I know I do, I scare myself sometimes"** he said as he kept his cool best he could, his length going flaccid, as he kissed his son again. **"Forgive me?"**

Once hearing those words of asking to be forgiven Emi collapsed into tears hoping to his father dearly. **"I love daddy! I love daddy a lot but I don't want daddy to hate me! I forgive daddy!"** He said crying out burying his head in his father's chest as his claws lightly dug into his father's back.

Rembrandt winced at the pain, but chuckled as he kissed the boy tenderly on his head, smiling as he looked down at him and held him close, welcoming his little kitten claws and all into his embrace; outside the storm was raging, but he held Emi close, covering his ears as he pet him, laid down side by side in the bed and covered, he'd just think of what else to do; a simple **"I love you so much Emi!"** and a kiss, was all he could manage.

Hearing his father wince Emi knew that it had been his claws that made his father make that noise but he couldn't help it for he wanted to hug his father fully but he did loosen his grip, slightly. He loved that his father was being more caring with him and even nice enough to cover his ears so that he wouldn't hear the storm. Feeling the warmth of being near his father he snuggles up slower closing his eyes, falling asleep after hearing those words his father spoke so dear to him. Emi had a smile that filled with love and the deeper he slept the bigger his smile seem to get that even his claws removed themselves from his father's back.

Rembrandt would let out a sigh of relief as he felt Emi fall asleep finally, laying down with him as he pulled the covers over the two of them deciding to get some sleep before work tomorrow that he so desperately needed; so he'd still hold on to Emi then get up early tomorrow with out disturbing him and then get ready quietly and leave him with a little 'I love you-be back at 10 tonight' note for when he woke up.


End file.
